1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric fence post installer and more particularly to an apparatus which is pulled behind a truck, ATV, tractor, or the like, and which includes means for drilling a post hole in the ground and then driving an electric fence post downwardly into the post hole. More particularly, this invention relates to a post hole drilling and post-driving machine wherein the electric fence posts are supported on a rotatable carousel in a radially spaced-apart fashion to facilitate the installation of the electric fence posts in the drilled post holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a farmer or rancher desires to permit his or her cattle to graze in a harvested cornfield or the like, the farmer drives or inserts electric fence posts into the ground at predetermined intervals and then extends an electric fence wire therebetween which is supported thereon by insulators attached to the fence posts. The problem with the above method is that the task is time-consuming and many times the ground is frozen, which makes it difficult to drive the rods or fence posts into the ground.
Prior art devices have been provided for drilling post holes in the ground and then installing fence posts therein, but the same are extremely complicated and suffer from many disadvantages. It is believed that the prior art devices, while possibly somewhat performing their intended functions on level ground, do not have any mechanisms for ensuring that the post holes will be drilled into the ground in a perfectly plumb fashion so that the fence posts installed therein will also be plumb or perfectly vertically disposed. Further, it is not believed that the prior art devices provide a carousel or magazine wherein a plurality of fence posts is positioned therein in a radially spaced-apart fashion to facilitate the rapid installation of fence posts into the ground.